Seiya Patah Tulang
by Tsukiakari No Astraea
Summary: Seiya patah tulang... Aahh.. itu mah biasa bagi seorang saint.. Tapi, gimana jadinya kalo patah tulang 3 kali secara berturut-turut?


Prolog: Seiya dan Touma sedang hiking di Gunung Everest.. Dan sekarang mereka berada di ketinggian 10000 m. Karena jalannya diselimuti oleh es dan tidak hati-hati, maka Touma terpeleset dan terjun bebas beserta Seiya.

Sore hari, di Jepang... Marin berada di RS. Karena adiknya, Touma, terluka parah atas kejadian seperti yang dituliskan di atas..(kusian). Jadi, dia harus mendapatkan perawatan intensif. Ketika Touma sudah sadar, Marin masuk ke kamarnya...

Touma: Nee-san...

Marin: Touma.. Kamu nggak pa-pa kan?

Touma:Iya. Apa yang terjadi?(sudah amnesia ya, mas?)

Marin: Touma, waktu kamu hiking bareng Seiya, kamu terpeleset dan jatuh ke jurang..(sadis banget sih?). Dan sekarang kamu di RS. Seiya juga..

Touma:Benarkah?

Marin:Emh..

Touma:Gimana dengan Seiya? Dia baik-baik aja kan?

Marin: Nggak juga, sih..

Touma: Kenapa?

Marin: Ketika kamu jatuh, Seiya nolongin kamu(tumben baik). Dan dia patah tulang..

Touma: Seiya... Aku harus lihat Seiya(berbicara dalam hati)

Marin: Touma! Kamu mau kemana?

Touma: Mau 'njeguk Seiya..

Marin: Tapi...?

Touma langsung nyerobot keluar. Kemudian Touma menuju ke kamarnya Seiya. Sesampainya di sana, Touma mendapati Seiya terbaring di tempat tidur sambil cengar-cengir nggak jelas.

Touma: Seiya.. Kamu nggak pa-pa kan?

Seiya: Ya... cuman patah tulang.. Hehehehe..(cuman?)

Touma: Kamu kenapa cengar-cengir sih?(memandang Seiya dengan bingung)

Seiya: Ya.. Nggak pa-pa..

Touma:_ Dasar orang nggak jelas_..(sweatdrop)

Seiya: Mmmm... Tapi.. jangan kasih tau sapa-sapa ya..?..

Touma: Iya..

Seiya: Hehe.. Tadi Saori datang.. Terus..

Touma: Terus..?

Seiya: Aku dicium..

Touma: Hah? Sumpeh loe?

Seiya: Suwer! Kalo nggak percaya... liat nih pipiku...

Touma: OMG! (ada bekas kecupan sang dewi) **lol**

Diam sejenak...(krik..krik..krik..). TOK..TOK..TOK.. 2 orang pemuda yang udah rada miring(ato memang udah miring ya?) masuk ke kamarnya Seiya. Mereka adalah... si singa tidur(Aiolia) dan si tukang jarum(Milo).

Milo: Loh? Ada arisan bapak-bapak ta di sini?

Aiolia: Arisan kok nggak ngajak-ngajak sih?

Seiya+Touma: ?

Seiya: Sapa juga yang arisan yei..!

Milo: Ya udah lo kalo nggak ngerasa melakukan.. Bercanda aja nggak boleh...

Seiya+Touma: Nggak boleh!

Aiolia: Btw.. kalian berdua nggak pa-pa kan?

Seiya: Kamu bisa liatkan kalo kita berdua ni babak belur?

Aiolia: Iya.. iya.. Nggak usah marah-marah napa sih?

Touma: Maklum.. si Kuda nungging ini lagi berbunga-bunga hatinya...(nampangin muka polos)

Seiya: TOUMA!

Aiolia dan Milo ketawa cekikikan sambil guling-guling di lantai... (roll depan dan belakang sampe handstand pun dilakukan)

Aiolia: Ehm! Pasti ada hubungannya nih ama Athena?

Seiya: Udahlah.. kalo iri bilang aja..

Aiolia: Sapa juga yang iri? Yeiy!

Seiya: Ya udah.. Terus..

Aiolia: Terus.. aku mau ke WC 'tuk nyumbangin diut koin berwarna coklat..

Seiya&Touma+Milo: Hah?

Aiolia: Ya nggaj lah! Kita ke sini buat kasih titipan dari para Goldies bbuat kalian berdua..

Seiya&Touma: Oooo... Kita buka ya..?

Milo: Buka aja... SBY nggak ngelarang kok...

Seiya dan Touma memanyungkan bibirnya...(kayak ikan cupang yang lagi nyium kaca aquarium).

Mu ngasih debu-debu bintang. Masing-masing dapet 1 kg debu(tulisannya aja debu bintang. Isinya debu pasir pantai). Aldebaran ngasih merchandise sepak bola(tolong di maklumi.. karena dia baru pulang dari Afrika Selatan buat nonton world cup). Saga dan Kanon ngasih pecahan planet. DM ngasih muka orang-orang yang dibunuh ama dia. Aiolia ngasih guling bekas ilernya(YEK! ganteng-ganteng kok ileran?). Shaka cuman ngasih surat yang bertuliskan: _Moga cepet sembuh.. Buddha memberkati.. _+ foto close-up dirinya dan jga t.t.d.-nya(gaje banget sih?) Dohko.. ngasih(pusing aku. Kasih inspirasi donk) guci tua miliknya. Milo ngasid dvd bokep yang dia punya + jarum jahit 1 set. Aiolos ngasih anak panah 2 biji(Ampun! Nggak bondo!). Shura ngasih koleksi lagu lawasnya. Camus ngasih 1 balok es ukuran XXXXXLLLLL(ampun deh.. cecunguk satu ini..!). Dan Aphrodite ngasih beberapa alat kosmetiknya(mau dandan ato promosi si Ikan ini?).

Seiya: Makasih ya..(sedikit terpaksa untuk ngomong makasih.. tau kan masalahnya..?)

Touma: Gua juga..(dalam hatinya: ampun deh.. Gold Saint-nya Athena kok nggak bondo semua sih? #$%$^&^*!%^)

Aiolia&Milo: Masama..

Milo: Kita balik dulu ya..

Seiya&Touma: Ya..(pergi sana kalian! dasar setan pengganggu!)

*Kok jahat banget ya Seiya ama Touma..? Tapi syukurlah.. mereka jadi akrab..

Touma: Terus... sekarang harus diapa'in titipan gak guna ni?

Seiya: Tau..

Drrtt... Drrtt..

Nakushita iro wa tooi hi no kioku...

Drrtt... Drrtt...

Touma: Seiya, hp-mu bunyi tuh..

Seiya: Ah ya..(sambil ngambil hp-nya)

Seiya pun m'baca sms yang dia dapat sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas(cengar-cengir pula).

Touma: Seiya

Seiya: -

Touma: YEY! (teriak bagaikan orang gila nyasar di Pluto)

_Saking _senengnya, Seiya sampe lompat-lompat di atas ranjang + narinari gaje(dansa, balet, salsa, de el el). _Nih orang kesambet roh jenis apa ya?_, tanya Touma dalam hati... Tiba-tiba...

TREK!

GUBRAK!

ADOEW!

Touma: Seiya!(sambil nyoba nolongin, tapi gak jadi)

Seiya: Oh... tanganku... Oh.. kakiku... Oh... bokongku...

Touma: Seiya, kamu tunggu di sini ya.. Aku panggilin dokter.(kuda nungging ini bikin susah aja dari tadi...)

Touma pun lari keluar kamar untuk mencari dokter. Saking paniknya, dia lari sambil gak liat jalan dan nyaris nabrak kakaknya, Marin.(tinggal 0,000001 mm lagi, terjadi tabrakan kecil)

Marin: Touma, kamu kenapa? Kok panik banget?

Touma: Hosh.. hosh..(baru lari 1 meter, kok sudah ngos-ngosan sih?) Nanti aja aku jelasinnya. Aku mau panggil dokter dulu.

Touma melanjutkan lari marathonnya hanya buat nyari'in dokter. Karena penasaran, Marin masuk ke kamarnya Seiya...

Marin: Yo oloh! Demi Athena!(sebenernya mau nulis demi Aiolia. tapi takutnya si singa tidur itu ke ge-er-an..) Seiya!

Seiya: Hehe.. Marin-san..(masih bisa cengar-cengir kamu?)

* * *

_Bingung aku... Seiya... kenapa kamu selalu bikin aku pusing?_, tanya Athena dalam hati sambil mondar-mandir di depan ruang UGD. Shiryu cs juga nunggu di sana. Anehnya, mereka pada santai semua...(ya tidur lah, ya dengerin lagu lah, ya mainan api lah, pokoknya semua yang gaje)

PIP

Lampu ruang UGD padam... Jegedek! Langsung jadi patung semua...(aduh jangan jadi patung donk... ntar farises lagi..) Seorang suster keluar sambil 'ndorong kursi roda.. Dan..

SEIYA!, Athena berteriak histeris.(teriak sampe kedengeran di Elysion)

*Hades: Adoeh... sapa ni yang teriak-teriak? Lagi enak-enak'an bubble bath sambil dengerin lagu... Eh.. ada orang gila yang teriak gak jelas..

Seiya: Saori-san..(sayangku, cintaku, belahan jiwaku.. muah...)

Athena: Seiya! Kamu bikin aku pusing aja...

Seiya: Hehehe...(melihat wajah teman-temannya dengan tampang polos) Touma mana?

Hyoga: Dia udah dibolehin buat pulang..

Seiya: Curang! Aku masih harus di sini sampe hari Minggu.(sekarang hari Senin)

Ikki: Mangkanya... jangan aneh-aneh...

Seiya: Siapa yang aneh-aneh yey..?

Shiryu: Gak aneh-aneh.. Tapi bebunga-bunga..

Wajah si kuda nungging itu berubah menjadi warna buah apel yang ranum... Alias malu..

Athena: Ya udah.. Sekarang, kamu kembali ke kamarmu ya... Aku anterin(sambil membelai wajah apel Seiya)

Shun: Athena-sama, bolehkah kita kembali ke Sanctuary? Soalnya para Goldies sms dan telp kita buat ke sana...

Athena: Boleh.. Ayo, Seiya..

Seiya: Emh.

Shiryu cs pergi ke Sanctuary atas titah para Goldies. Sesampainya di sana...

Saga: Lama banget sih kalian? Aku kesepian di sini..(masang muka memelas)

Hyoga: Sori.. habisnya jalanan macet. Kok bisa kesepian?

Saga: Liat tuh...(sambil nunjuk ke ruangan)

Aphrodite lagi maskeran.. Alde lagi ngorok.. Aiolia, Shaka, Mu, dan Camus lagi mainan kartu remi.. Aiolos dan Shura lagi main domino.. DM lagi nyusun menara dari wajah orang-orang mati... Milo lagi 'njahit taplak meja..(hah? gak salah ta?) Para bronzes pada sweatdrop semua..

Hyoga: Kan ada Kanon..?

Saga: Dia dapet titah dari si siluman laut..

Shun: Btw.. Katanya Seiya keluar dari RS hari Minggu..

Saga: Oo.. hari Minggu.. MINGGU?

Sontak para Goldies lainnya kaget mendengar teriakan Saga.

Saga: OK.. Kalo gitukita harus nyiapin semuanya yang kita perlukan secepatnya..

Shiryu: Nyiapin apa'an? Kita aja belom dikasih tau tujuan kita dateng ke sini.. Eh.. sudah disuruh siap-siap? Gimana sih?

Saga: Oi ya.. Sampe lupa.. Ayo ke sini semua! Kita susun rencana buat nyambut kedatangan Seiya..

_*Nguping ah..._

_*Gak boleh!_

_*Jahat.._

_*Biarin.._

Setelah Satu jam berdiskusi..

Bronzes: OK... Kita setuju..

Shaka: OK, then.. Let's do it..

* * *

Hari Minggunya... Seiya udah boleh keluar dari RS.(_YES! bisa PDKT nih, _kata Seiya dalam hati)

Athena: Seiya..

Seiya: Ya..

Athena: Kita ke Sanctuary ya...(merayu)

Seiya: Mmm...(dalam hati bingung, tapi ini adalah kesempatan bagus) Ya udah.. Ayo..

* * *

Seiya: Kok sepi ya?

Athena: Gak tau..(ngasih tanda isyarat ke Goldies dan Bronzes yang pada ngumpet)

Dan..

BUSH...

Dari atas atap turun hujan tepung tepat di atas kepala Seiya... Alhasil... ya tau sendirilah.. Putih-putih gimana gitu...

SEIYA!, para Goldies dan Bronzes pada muncul dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

Seiya: Pantes aku ngerasa aneh ama tempat ini...!

Shun: Hehehe.. ini adalah 'upacara' menyambut kedatanganmu, kuda nungging.. Oops.. salah.. maksud saiia kamu Seiya..(begitu tau kalo Seiya melototin dia)

Shiryu: Nih..(sambil ngasih satu kresek isi telur mateng + telur busuk)

Seiya: Buat apa nih?

Aiolia: Buat ini..!(sambil ngelempar telor busuk ke arah Seiya dan tepat ngenai muka si kuda nungging itu..)

Seiya: Ooo.. Aku ngerti... Awas kalian!

Dan terjadilah perang telor...(_Aduh.. kenapa kuilku yang harus jadi korban?_, isak Camus dalam hati). Lantai kuil Aquarius penuh dengan pecahan telor.. Bukan cuman lantai sih... dinding dan atapnya pun ada polesan kuning dan putih yang lembek(telor maksud saya). Saking serunya, sama yang namanya perang telor, Seiya lari-lari mengelilingi kuil sambil ngelemparin telor yang dia punya.. Dan karena matannya gak lihat ke lantai alias gak hati-hati... Maka...

SYUT!

GEDEBUK!

ADOEW!

Goldies dan Bronzes: SEIYA!

Athena: Seiya! Kamu gak pa-pa kan?

Mu: Gawat! Tulangnya patah lagi! Harus dibawa ke RS nih...

Athena langsung pingsan di tempat. Bukan karena Seiya patah tulang. Tapi karena biaya yang harus dia keluarin untuk biaya operasi Seiya...

Seiya: Aaaahhh...(udah ada bintang-bintang yang berputar-putar di atas kepalanya) *kenapa harus masuk RS lagi sih?*

**THE END**

* * *

**Seiya: Ooii! kenapa gue yang harus ketiban sial sih? **

**Author: Soalnya aku paling seneng kalo kamu yang sengsara..**

**Seiya: Senep dah gue.. kalo orang ini authornya..**

**Author: Muahahahaha... dan sekarang aku lagi nyari korban selanjutnya.. **


End file.
